SIZE
by bluenettes
Summary: Bicara tentang ukuran, skor mereka sebenarnya satu sama. —; nagikaru


_**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _© Matsui Yūsei_

 _Cover image_ _© **kyyashi**_

 _ **warnings**_ : ooc, mengandung unsur kehumu-humuan, tidak jelas, nanggung, _m-rated for safe_ , _seems like karunagi but actually a nagikaru deep inside_.

— _; shiota_ _ **nagisa**_ _/akabane_ _ **karma**_

* * *

 _ **SIZE**_

Sepasang pelat besi _elevator_ bergeser menjauh, membuka dan membiarkan seorang penumpang keluar dan meringankan bebannya sebelum bergerak naik-turun melanjutkan tugas. Si penumpang berwajah lelah berlari, meneteng satu koper kerja ukuran lumayan di sebelah tangan, menghampiri orang lain yang tampak menunggu dengan senyuman persis malaikat.

"Karma! Sibuk, ya?" yang tadi menunggu segera berdiri dari sofa _lobby_ yang empuk, siap menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyum kelewat manis. "Aku disini sudah satu setengah jam, lho."

"Maafkan aku, Nagisa~" pemuda kantoran itu, Akabane Karma, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, tidak peduli tingkahnya dipelototi seisi kantor yang sepertinya tidak menyangka si birokrat bertampang sadis punya sisi seperti itu juga. "Lebih baik pergi sekarang, ya?"

"Uhm, terserah Karma saja," malaikat berwajah manis itu dipanggilnya Shiota Nagisa, mengangguk riang ketika lengannya berpautan dengan lengan Karma, bersiap pergi untuk mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan. "Ingin makan malam dimana?"

"Tempat biasa," ucap Karma mantap, teringat restoran cepat saji tempat mereka pertama kali _hang out_ saat sekolah menengah—sekaligus tempat kencan andalan, dan mulai bergerak menyusuri jalan.

"Ah, baiklah—omong-omong, tanganmu mengganggu," Nagisa menengadah dan menarik tangan Karma yang bertengger mengusap rambutnya, memindahkannya untuk lebih baik bertautan dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seminggu ini terasa seperti neraka kan, Nagisa?" Karma melirik ke pemuda yang _sedikit_ lebih rendah, menahan diri agar tidak mencubit hidung dan menggigit pipinya. "Studi seminggu penuh bersama murid-murid muka nafsu itu ke luar kota. Kalau kau tidak melarang, aku pasti telah kehabisan cuti tahun ini."

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Nagisa yang kembali melengkungkan senyuman. "Maaf, disana tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bohong," Karma merendahkan kepala dan memberi tatapan dalam pada makhluk yang segera berjengit mundur. "Bedebah-bedebah kecil sialan itu melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi, kan?"

"Seperti biasa, hanya lelucon buruk yang tidak perlu ditanggapi," Nagisa meringis, perlahan mendorong wajah Karma menjauh. "Ah, itu restorannya," dan menunjuk tempat tujuan mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Hah—aku lapar," tubuh Karma segera tegak dan berjalan cepat mendekati restoran yang dari jauh sudah menguarkan aroma masakan—atau mungkin hidung Karma yang membuat-buat saja. "Cepat, Nagisa. Kau harus menceritakan satu minggu itu sambil makan malam."

Nagisa mendengus. "Kau cerewet sekali, Tuan Birokrat."

"Itu semua karena Nagisa- _sensei_ yang imut mudah sekali di- _bully_."

"Pffh."

Nagisa memilih diam dan berniat mengabaikan Karma selama setengah jam ke depan.

"Jadi, mereka melakukan apa?" Karma memicingkan mata selagi sepotong kentang lolos dari kunyahannya.

"Ejekan biasa, kau tahu…" Nagisa mendengus sebelum menyeruput _milkshake_ di genggamannya sedikit. "Pendek."

Sedetik kemudian, Karma merespon dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Yah, siapa suruh jadi pendek."

"Memangnya ini mauku?" kesal, gelas _milkshake_ diletakkan ke meja sedikit keras.

Wajah bersurai merah dimajukan, tambah ekspresi menggoda. "Woo, santai, _Sensei_. Tapi itu kenyataan, bukan~?"

Dahi Nagisa berkedut, jarinya bergerak menyentil dahi Karma yang hanya lima senti darinya. "Berisik."

"Nagisa- _sensei_ berubah menjadi jahat," isakan palsu disuarakan Karma, mengusap dahinya sendiri. "Tenanglah, menjadi pendek tidak seburuk itu kok."

"Ha-ha, lihat siapa yang bicara," netra biru langit menyipit pada Karma—mantan teman sekelas yang paling hobi menjahili dengan berbagai cara. Bahkan hal sesederhana menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Meskipun tetap ada resikonya, kau tahu," dalam sekejap, nada Karma sedikit merendah serius. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, hm?"

"…apa?" mau tidak mau, Nagisa sedikit tertarik atensinya.

"Punggungku sakit," dan keluhan Karma sukses mengukir perempatan di dahi Nagisa.

"Lalu—?"

Karma berdeham. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya… harus membungkuk tiap kali ingin mencium pacarmu—"

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan dari pemuda manifestasi ular—Shiota Nagisa—mendarat di pipi pucat yang kini memerah.

"Aw—Nagisa!"

"Itu untuk makhluk tidak sensitif, tidak punya hati," Nagisa berdiri, mengulas senyum berbahaya terbaiknya. "Terima kasih makanannya. Aku pulang, Akabane Karma."

"Nagi—"

Terpaksa terjebak beberapa saat dalam restoran karena lupa membayar tagihan makanan, Karma akhirnya mengejar pemuda mungil yang tadi menghilang ke dalam taksi. Kerikil di sekitar kakinya ditendang kesal, dan Karma segera menghadang taksi pertama yang melintas di jalan itu dua menit kemudian.

Baiklah, Karma bahkan tidak tahu dia telah bersalah. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Shiota Nagisa sudah hafal mati bahan ejekan yang selalu dilontarkan padanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak seharusnya marah karena satu candaan yang tidak seberapa—setidaknya, menurut Karma sendiri.

"Jangan mendekat."

Ketika Karma sampai di ujung koridor apartemen tempat Nagisa tinggal, pemuda itu masih berkutat dengan kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Nagisa…?"

Karma hanya melongo ketika Nagisa berhasil dan mendorong pintunya kasar. Tidak biasanya. Bahkan ketika mereka membunuh dulu, Nagisa tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi sebesar ini.

"Kuulang, jangan mendekat," sepasang biru menatap merkuri tajam, "kalau tidak mau berakhir sengsara."

Seakan dipicu dan didorong paksa, Karma malah melompat mendekat dengan tampang angkuh. "Sengsara? Maksudmu, Nagisa?"

"Apa ukuran tinggi badan itu perlu?" satu pertanyaan dilontarkan tiba-tiba dari Nagisa yang menengadah sengit. "Ukuranmu tidak akan pernah menyaingi ukuranku."

Karma gagal paham. "…huh?"

Kerah jas hitamnya mendadak ditarik paksa oleh kekuatan tidak dikenal—yang ternyata datang dari Nagisa dalam _mode lain_ nya.

"He! Nagi—"

"Jangan lupa siapa yang punya kontrol disini," Nagisa kembali mengulas senyum yang memunculkan sikap siaga satu lawan bicaranya.

Serius, Karma merinding.

Dua pemuda itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen beberapa detik kemudian, dan Nagisa membanting pintunya menutup hanya dengan ujung jari kaki. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya diseret, bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan terdekat—kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin sabar saja, sesungguhnya," Nagisa memulai, menarik jas Karma sedikit kasar, melepasnya dari tubuh berkeringat pemiliknya. Karma melenguh dan ingin melepaskan diri, namun yang dilawan sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Sesekali aku ingin membalasmu dengan ejekan pula, Karma, namun sulit dilakukan di tempat umum."

"O-oi, tunggu—" sedikit banyak Karma mulai mengerti maksudnya. "Kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang itu di depan orang banyak, kan, Nagisa—?"

"Uhm, untungnya sekarang kita tidak di tempat umum," Nagisa terkekeh hingga matanya memejam. Satu tangan melempar jas Karma jatuh ke lantai, menipiskan lapisan pakaian yang melekat pada kekasihnya. Sabuk juga ditarik paksa, berakhir sama tragisnya.

Karma spontan merapatkan kaki, tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang dilucuti lagi. Namun Nagisa tidak berpikiran kesana—satu tangan sudah menerobos masuk melewati resleting, menyentuh sesuatu yang menyetrum sekujur tubuh Karma, kaku.

"Jadi, kau sadar diri saja kalau _kebanggaan_ mu di bawah ini tidak lebih besar dari milikku."

"Sebentar—hh, Nagisa—" selagi Karma bicara, genggaman tangan mungil Nagisa di dalam celananya malah semakin erat.

"Lihat… ini ukurannya tidak seberapa," tambah satu remasan lagi di benda berurat yang sebenarnya tidak kecil itu.

"Ghhkkk—Nagisa!" Karma menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar dan menengadah—salahkan Nagisa yang pergi seminggu hingga Karma tidak terbiasa merasakan sentuhannya lagi. "S-stop, oke, aku tahu kau menang di bagian ini—ergh! Aku tahu ukuranmu lebih besar, a-aku tahu yang satu itu, jadi tolong lepaskan—"

"Tidak akan."

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan sang _bottom_ , Nagisa semakin bersemangat. Kini giliran jari-jari lentik yang selalu diejek mirip jari perempuan yang menelusuri garis belah di dalam sana, memulai aksi dengan menggesekkan ujung kuku dengan kulit sensitif, sebelum berakhir memasuki sesuatu. Keluar-masuk, maju-mundur, cukup satu tangan yang bermain di dalam, bahkan untuk mencubit kulit yang mulai mendingin itu.

"Nagi—" kuku-kuku Karma tertancap di bahu dan wajah Nagisa, sementara yang dicakar malah semakin memojokkan korbannya ke pintu kamar mandi. Punggung menghantam pintu keras, dan Karma makin berjengit ketika _alat_ di antara kedua pahanya dimainkan, dan Nagisa hanya pasang senyum manis waktu menggelitik mainannya itu. "A-ah… Tolong…"

"Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab, Karma." Tusuk lagi.

"Aku akan tanggung—tanggung jawab…" Karma menghela napas kuat-kuat, merasa kakinya semakin lemas, kini bertumpu pada bahu Nagisa dan pintu kamar mandi sepenuhnya. "Aku mengakui Nagisa adalah _top_ —dan dalam hal ini ukuran—uhk, kejantananmu—lebih besar. Jadi—jadi…"

"...Karma ingin jadi birokrat karena mereka lebih banyak bekerja daripada berbicara," Nagisa menghela napas dan mendadak melepas genggamannya, melakukan dua langkah mundur, masih dengan senyuman mematikan. "Jadi, kenapa tidak langsung dilakukan saja? Maksudku, seminggu ini aku hanya bisa memikirkan Karma, tahu?"

Pipi pucat Karma tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain bersemu merah—sial, Nagisa selalu tahu cara membuatnya tunduk. Itu salah satu hal yang membuat Karma sangat menghormati kekasih _mungil_ —maaf, Karma tidak akan mengulang kata _mungil_ lagi—nya itu, bahkan menginginkannya menjadi _top_.

Dan Karma mengatupkan kaki sedikit mengangkang yang kini benar-benar lemas, menjatuhkan pemuda itu berlutut di keramik dingin bertumpu pada tubuhnya yang gemetar. Setelahnya ia segera bergerak, menarik pinggang Nagisa mendekat, tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Nagisa kembali tersenyum manis. Wajah Karma menengadah padanya, sekilas memohon namun tetap tunduk pada akhirnya. Merah, terlalu manis untuk Nagisa.

Perlahan celana kain yang dikenakannya ditarik turun.

Untuk ukuran yang satu ini, ia tidak pernah kalah.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _dafuk is this_ :(((( setelah beberapa lama istirahat dari ffn malah kembali dengan fic seperti ini. maafkan semua ke-ooc-an dan lain-lainnya. hanya pemanasan sebelum kembali meramaikan fandom ankyou huahaha. dan _drafts_ saya masih terlalu banyak, masih berjuang menyelesaikan semuanya, terutama untuk _event-event_ kece yang masih berlangsung. sekali lagi, maafkan fic ini dan authornya.

 _kindly leave some review if you don't mind. /winks/_


End file.
